


Bath Time Fun Time

by Anonymonimus



Series: Bath Time Fun Time [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Smut, heat - Freeform, rubber ducky hate, shame on you sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: Papyrus and Sans have a bath together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **This was written for Nagisa based off a[short comic](http://nagisaheichou.tumblr.com/post/151237307842/i-hope-its-cheerful-3) they did.**
> 
> **My word is my bond and I have delivered!**
> 
> **They're a fantastic artist and, if you're of legal age, you should definitely follow them on tumblr!**
> 
> **Now ENJOY this shameless porn!**

Sans woke up that morning feeling the beginnings of a heat fever tingling through his bones. It was subtle enough for him to have initially discarded it as sleeping kinks until he started to get gradually more antsy and horny. Fortunately for him, he had a partner to release the building tension, but, unfortunately for him, it seemed that the partner in question was a bit dense to his predicament. Despite his blatant hints, Papyrus only comprehended the lighthearted, innocent connotation to his words. When Sans said:

"i could really use a 'massage'…"

Papyrus laughed and replied:

"You don't have skin!"

When Sans said:

"let's go to bed."

Papyrus frowned and chastised:

"Don't be lazy! We just woke up!"

And he would move on before Sans had the chance to specify what he had been implying.

What was more frustrating was that, sometimes, it almost seemed like Papyrus understood Sans's heat was starting but had simply opted to tease him rather than help. The taller skeleton would rest his hand on Sans's lower back while speaking to him or brush his hand near his pelvis as he walked by. At one point, he event pressed himself flush against the smaller skeleton, grinding slightly against his backside – albeit, it was to reach past him to pull out the oatmeal from one of the higher cupboards. However, it later became clear to Sans that Papyrus was simply unaware of his actions. If he hadn't been, he could have exploited that secret desire, but, as it was, he would shut down any forward attempts in engaging in intimacy.

"It's _just_ the morning! Can't you wait until a reasonable hour?" Papyrus complained.

"fine." Sans reluctantly agreed and backed off for the rest of their breakfast.

He pouted in his seat, hardly touching the portion of dinosaur eggs oatmeal Papyrus had offered him. His appetite always left him during heat fevers and he wouldn't get it back until his desires were remotely satiated. But with the way Papyrus seemed completely disinterested, it didn't seem like that would be happening anytime soon. To make matters worse, Sans didn't think he would be able to wait until his brother thought the time was 'adequate' enough to start fooling around. The tingling in his bones was amplified and unbearable. His magic was running wild, already forming a hole ready to be fucked without the input of his conscious will.

Sans rubbed his hands over his face and groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long day.

"i'm going to take a bath." He declared, pushing his untouched bowl of oatmeal back. Surely a cold, _cold_ soak would help him suffer through his fever until Papyrus was ready for him. Maybe he could also masturbate if that didn't help.

"Oh! Good idea!" Papyrus beamed as he finished his breakfast, "I'll join you! It's been a long time since we've had a bath together."

"wh…what?" Sans stammered.

"Just let me do the dishes quickly and I'll be right with you!" Papyrus exclaimed, flashing him a wink before rushing off to do as he had said.

Sans slammed his head against the table in exasperation. Papyrus was truly torturing him without his knowledge. Maybe he could tell him he was having a heat – but he didn't want Papyrus to feel pressured into fucking him after he already refused. Sans groaned and slammed his head against the table again, earning a scowl and short lecture from the taller skeleton which he promptly ignored. He should have started their first conversation of the day with: "i'm having a heat and would appreciate your help" rather than what he did instead. In that situation, his cards would have been on the table and he wouldn't have been stuck in a position where he feared revealing that fact now would inadvertently push Papyrus to do something he didn't really want to do. Now, not only was Sans not going to have sex, but he wouldn't be able to take a cold bath and he wouldn't be able to masturbate.

The small skeleton consequently dragged himself into the upstairs bathroom. There was hardly a point in taking a bath anymore but Papyrus wanted to and he seemed very enthusiastic about it, so Sans supposed he had to participate. He watched his brother strip with contempt, angrily grumbling to himself about how this made the unconscious teasing all the worse before following suit.

Papyrus turned off the tap once the tub was full and dumped his basket of rubber duckies into the hot water. Any remaining hope that things would maybe get sexy despite Papyrus having expressly said no vanished immediately for Sans. He knew very well that when the rubber duckies were out, all of his brother's attention would be directed to them. The taller skeleton effectively jumped in the tub with a loud laugh and splash, spilling water all over their floor. He splashed around, playing briefly with his ducks before his attention turned to Sans.

"Well?" He asked expectantly. "Aren't you coming in?"

Sans supposed he might as well. He waited for Papyrus's eyes to move back to the duckies before quickly stripping himself of his last piece of clothes, his shorts, and jumping into the water. He didn't want Papyrus to see the ecto hole he wasn't consciously conjuring and discomfort him. His speed had surprised the other, but he fortunately made no comment and continued playing with his toys. Sans sank into the hot water, blowing bubbles with his mouth. The warmth of it was not remotely helping with his heat and it was frankly starting to make him irritable. One of the yellow ducks floated towards his face and Sans couldn't help but glare at the thing, silently accusing it of being a cock block.

However, he was soon snapped out of his hate when Papyrus's foot brushed against his pelvis, eliciting sparks of pleasure that had him jolt. His wide eyes shifted to Papyrus a bit too hopefully only to find he hadn't been instigating the intimacy Sans was desperate for. Instead, the taller skeleton frowned at him and complained: "Move back! You're taking way too much space!"

"me move back? you move back!" Sans countered, "i'm small, i don't take much space."

"My back's against the tub!" Papyrus stated, "You're not even leaning against your end!"

"fine, geez." Sans grumbled and complied with the demand.

Today was going to be a long day indeed.

Sans leaned against the opposite end of the tub whereas Papyrus resumed playing with his ducks. His legs were completely stretched out leaving hardly any space for the smaller skeleton. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, balling up with his knees tucked tightly against his chest. He didn't understand why Papyrus had been so eager to take a bath with him when all he was doing was ignoring him and complaining he was taking too much space. Sans began thinking he might as well just leave. The warmth of the water was making his heat all the more unbearable, he was getting grumpier by the minute, and Papyrus would have more fun without him.

But as the thought crossed his mind, again, he felt Papyrus's foot rub against his pelvis. Sans sucked in a moan, smacking his back against the tub abruptly. He looked at his brother, impossibly confused, but the latter hummed to himself and played with his ducks like he hadn't done anything deliberate. Then, Papyrus stopped humming and picked up one of his ducks, pointing its face at Sans. He squeezed, shooting out water from its red beak which hit the skeleton in the face before saying: "Quack."

Sans blinked dumbly for a few seconds and laughed. Papyrus was really something. He sighed, relaxing against his side of the tub and flashed a haughty glance at the other. The brushes had probably just been random accidents, but Sans supposed there was no harm in asking one last time if Papyrus wanted to get naughty. "wanna have some fun?" he offered flirtingly.

"I want to play underwater hunting!" Papyrus agreed innocently.

Sans was sure disappointment was more than apparent on his face. He felt his features drop as he slumped down. "um…okay?" he agreed. He wasn't quite sure what the game entailed, but it sounded like something one ought to play in a pool rather than a tub. Nonetheless, Sans was certain it would be funny in the end.

Before he could ask for the rules, Papyrus ducked beneath the water. With the surprising agility of an octopus, he managed to contort his body into lying on his front. Now it was Sans's turn to be dense. He watched his brother with great perplexity as he stretched and eventually reached his pelvis. At that point, Papyrus cradled his fingers around the bone and opened his mouth to expose his orange ecto tongue. Sans blushed profoundly and snapped his head up sharply when he felt the appendage rub against the ecto hole he had forgotten he had conjured. A moan slipped out of his mouth as he was suddenly hit with realisation.

"o-oh my god…" he gasped, feeling Papyrus's tongue press harder into his sensitive organ, "so that's what he meant—"

Sans clutched at the tub's rims, pushing his legs apart as much as the confined area would allow to give the taller skeleton better access. It didn't seem like the effort was necessary. Papyrus slide his tongue teasingly between the folds of the conjured organ, toying with the clitoris in a way that had Sans mewling and quaking. Sparks of pleasure coursed through his bones like electricity, but the teasing he was being subjected to was nowhere near enough to begin satiating the desires brought on by the heat. He needed more, so much _more_ , and for once it seemed like he and Papyrus were on the same page.

Papyrus's tongue pushed into his entrance and began thrusting in and out thoroughly. Sans cried out, jerking harshly and splashing more water onto the ground. He had never been tongue-fucked before, but it was certainly an experience he would want to repeat very soon. He couldn't help but grind down into Papyrus's face in an effort to help his tongue dig deeper into him. The feeling was intoxicating and Sans couldn't believe he was gaining as much enjoyment from the act as he was. That being said, he wasn't certain that the pleasure it sparked would be enough to push him towards an orgasm. Of course, Papyrus was eager as always to prove him wrong.

He shifted Sans's pelvic forward, facilitating his access and allowing for a deeper penetration. Then he got his fingers to work. While one toyed with the sensitive spots on his pelvic bone, the other one teased the ecto clitoris. The bliss consequently intensified very quickly and Sans lost control of the amount of moans pouring from his mouth. He tried muffling them but it hardly did anything. The pleasure kept building until he cried out and collapsed against the porcelain rim as he was hit with an orgasm. Papyrus ascended to the surface not long after bearing a smug expression.

"It's a good thing I don't have lungs." He joked, "Otherwise I would have drowned."

"papy…" Sans whined. Despite his recent orgasm, his desires were still very much present. After all, a heat didn't stop after a good tongue-fucking. It took more than that. "i thought you said you didn't want to…"

"I was teasing you." Papyrus chuckled, leaning forward to clank his teeth against Sans's forehead in a skeleton kiss. "I can smell your heat, you know." He added in a low, husky whisper. "It was driving me mad…but I also thought you looked really cute when you were frustrated…"

"you're so mean." Sans smirked, rolling his eyes. "don't expect any sympathy from me during _your_ heat."

"Maybe I can dissuade your will for revenge." Papyrus offered, shifting closer to Sans. His heart was starting to beat with excitement.

"y-yeah…?" he asked.

"Un-hun." Papyrus confirmed, his hand moving down Sans's femur, causing his breath to hitch. "I found something when I was underwater hunting…" he trailed off, fingers pushing into the ecto hole.

"mmf…papy—" Sans whined again, "please fuck me!…i can't…i can't wait anymore…"

"You're so cute, Sans…" Papyrus commented, kissing the smaller skeleton quickly again. "Okay. I'll fuck you."

He pulled his fingers out and Sans tried not to whine at their loss. There wasn't much time for him to focus on their absence anyhow because Papyrus lifted Sans by the pelvis and position him on the tip of his ecto cock. He hadn't even noticed Papyrus had conjured it. Though no sooner had the smaller skeleton spotted it, did it abruptly push into him. Sans cried out, desperately gripping the rims of the tub as the taller skeleton began mercilessly plowing into him. He wasn't moving as fast as he otherwise would what with the resistance caused by the water, but his thrusts were powerful and deep all the same. Water splashed wildly around, flooding the bathroom floor.

Sans pushed into every thrust with a desperation for more. He loved the pleasure he received whenever Papyrus fucked him so perfectly. It was his addiction and he could never get enough. He shouted his moans, crying out Papyrus's name over and over again. It was the only word he seemed to know in his debauched state and it encouraged the taller skeleton to fuck him harder until they both came. By then, the tub was half empty and now tainted by ectoplasmic liquids and sweat.

"oh papy…" Sans huffed. His heat wasn't over, but he didn't feel as tortured by it as he had before.

"Are you feeling more satisfied?" Papyrus asked between heaves.

"yes…" Sans sighed. He was also getting a bit sleepy.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Sans." Papyrus warned and winked at him. "I'm not done with you just yet."

**Author's Note:**

> **This is probably the shittiest title I've ever settled with loll**
> 
> **[Bath of the story.](http://www.athena.co.nz/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/HERO-Solace-1675-Bath.jpg) **


End file.
